


You Owe Me

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [86]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux owes Kylo a favour.





	

“You owe me,” Kylo says, tossing his helmet to one side. He’s fighting a yawn, pinching.his nose, and rolling his shoulders.

“Indeed. You were very gracious, but you’d be even more gracious if you didn’t point it out to me.”

“You might forget.” Kylo throws himself down onto the couch, then pours like a viscous liquid to the floor.

“How could I ever forget your valiant intercession on my behalf? I’ll dream of it every night. I’ll make speeches.”

“Long ones?”

“So long everyone else dreams of it.”

“Really long? Detailed?”

“I’ll have a poet compose epics in your name. Maybe a statue? Or name a ship after you?”

“You could rename this one?” Kylo asks.

“Don’t be foolish, Ren. You hardly deserve me in you all the time…”

Kylo grins and offers his hands. “I’ll work up to it.”


End file.
